Love and Memories
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: When Drew is plagued by memories of her father, she seeks comfort in the one-sided love she has with a certain Leo Valdez. Her Fire Boy. For (Thanatos's daughter)'s contest, so if this is a pairing you don't like, then don't read. Just don't give bull flames.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Memories

**A/N: This is for a contest I'm taking part in, by **Thanatos's daughter. **This is a Drew/ Leo fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Seriously, don't bother. No flames either. I just wanted to give myself a challenge, so here it is!**

_The cold concrete cuts against her back  
And her spirit spills with blood onto the pavement  
Hands tied so tight behind her neck  
And a silence falls, and everything changes  
Everything dies, to you nothing's alive, to you anymore  
I guess you've gotten more than you may have wanted_

_If I could take your pain away  
I would scream for you  
And I'd bleed for you  
So you'll never feel this way again  
When you're in my arms, again  
I would scream for you  
I will bleed for you_

_If I could take your pain away  
I would scream for you  
And I'd bleed for you  
So you'll never feel this way again  
__When you're in my arms, again  
I would scream for you  
I will bleed for you  
Put the weight on my shoulders  
__And the pain in my heart__  
__Tie the knots in my stomach, let it tear me apart  
So I could be everything you need_

Drew twitched in her sleep. She was lost in the land of dreams, reliving memories.

_She was five years old and her father was holding her hand, making sure to keep her close. "Daddy, I want ice-cream!" Her eyes lit up as she surveyed the glass which showcased the tubs full of the sweet dessert, the vendor giving her a warm smile. "So little girl, what flavor would you like?" he asked. Drew stuck her chin up and said seriously, "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm five years old." The vendor laughed and said, "I apologize, my lady. What would you like?"_

_Drew smiled, her ire forgotten as she began listing the details of her perfect sundae. "Two scoops of vanilla, with a caramel and buttersc- butterso-" She stamped her foot in frustration when she couldn't pronounce the word. "Daddy, how do you say it?" Her pretty hazel eyes showed her irritation. "It's butterscotch, honey."_

_She nodded and said, "A caramel and butterscotch scoop in the middle, hot chocolate sauce drizzled over it and warm nuts on top," she finished. The vendor smiled and gave her order to his assistant, who began making the sundae. Drew waited in anticipation and shrieked in delight when it was handed to her. The next time she looked up, her face was covered in chocolate and ice-cream. She grinned toothily._

Drew twitched in her sleep.

"_Dad, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine on my own," she tried to reassure her worried dad, who was talking to her outside her new high school, leaning against their shiny convertible that students were gaping at. "But sweetie, it's your first day of high school! What is something goes wrong? The school burns down, or someone bullies you, or-" Drew stifled a giggle as she listened to her father go on. "Dad, relax, nothing will go wrong."_

_He loosened up. "Okay sweetie, but take care!" He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her round cheek, making her go red. "Not now, dad!" She turned around and waved for a last time before walking in._

_A new life, a new beginning. She could start over._

Her head jerked violently.

_The doorbell dinged. Drew quickly checked her outfit one last time. Denim shorts, pretty crop top, wedges, thin chain necklace and cute tankini underneath. Great. She shouted, "I'll get it!" before bounding down and opening the door, her black hair falling over her face. She quickly tucked it back and greeted the person at the door, "Hey Jake!"_

"_Hi Drew! You look… great." He said in awe. She blushed prettily and said, "Should we leave?" Jake nodded and turned around to lead her to his bike when a voice shouted, "Not so fast, young man!"_

_Drew's father stomped over to where Jake cowered in fear. He should; her dad was known for making any boy who asked his daughter out wet his pants. "Dad, not now!" she hissed. Her dad ignored her. "G-Good afternoon Mr. Tanaka."_

"_Come in, boy. You and I are going to have a talk."_

She smiled sub-consciously.

"_Dad, you don't have to do this," she said, her voice cracking. "Oh, but I want to honey. You look so beautiful," he said, tears in his eyes. He clicked a couple more photographs before helping her down the stairs, to her waiting boyfriend. "Hey Jake," she said softly. "Drew, you look amazing." He smiled widely, his tousled hair falling in his eyes and his blue eyes twinkling. _

_She was wearing a dusty-pink dress, which fell just below the knees, with a one-shoulder strap and a diamante belt. Her hands held her clutch nervously. It was the biggest day of her life. Prom._

_Her dad walked them to the limousine where the other teenagers were waiting. Drew hugged her father once again and kissed him on his cheek. He waved to them till they were out of his sights._

Drew woke up gasping, her clothes drenched in sweat and tears falling down her cheeks ruthlessly. She gave up on trying to stop and just sat there crying. Once no more came, she got up and wrapped a robe around herself. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep like this.

She stumbled out of the cabin, looking at the peaceful faces of her siblings. She knew they thought she was a bitch. She was, and everyone knew it. What they didn't know though, is that she was different inside. But no one wanted to know anyways, who cares? Who cared when she broke into a million pieces when her father died? Who cared when she became bitchier just to mask how she felt? Who cared when she sank so deep into depression that it was nearly impossible to claw her way out? Nobody, she had nobody.

She walked over to where the campfire was still burning bright. She sat down and stared into the flames as her mind began to wander. She didn't hear as someone plonked themselves down next to her. "Hey," a voice shook her out of her thoughts. "What?" she snapped. He held up his hands in defense. "No need to be a bitch Drew. You want me to leave, I'll leave." He got up and turned around when a voice called him back. "No, no please stay." He turned back incredulously. "Did Drew Tanaka just say _please_?"

"No need to push your luck."

"Touché."

Drew took another look at his face and felt her heart do the Futterwacken dance. So she was a closet Alice in Wonderland geek, what could anybody do? Her gaze settled on his brown eyes.

Brown… the color of security, of hope and warmth. What came to her mind when she saw _him_.

White. Purity, perfection, joy, unadulterated happiness, when she felt like unfolding wings and dropping off into the sky. She longed to have someone to share it with her.

Yellow. Summer days lounging around in the strawberry fields with her music, looking for _him_. Feeling cheerful, and having her illusion shattered when she saw him with someone else.

Green. She craved to be balanced out, to have a positive to her negative, someone who's care for her, who'd love her unconditionally.

Blue. Trust and peace, when would she have it? When would she be able to confide in someone, to have inner peace, knowing she could lean on someone?

Pink. Her mother was Aphrodite after all, her feelings were usually amplified a million-fold. And her heart fluttered like Hades when he came into view. She wanted to grab him in her arms and kiss him till their lips were red, to encase him in herself and take him far away so no one could take him away from her. To have him to dance with her and sing her silly and meaningful sings in the rain. To have her happily ever after.

Black, when she'd fallen so deep into the pit that she needed someone to pull her out, whisper soothing words to her when the memories came back to haunt her at night, to sit by her side as she tossed helplessly. She needed him to take her away from the darkness, into the light. Be her Superman.

She knew who it was, because there was only one for her. Leo Valdez.

**A/N: Review! I also posted a story on Wattpad and the link is this: story/6312673-love-story so be sure to check it out! It's definitely worth it to make an account on there, if only or all the amazing books you'll get to read, so PM me if there's any particular type you'd like! I have a few great ones by one of my great friends on there, and one for you die-hard twilight fanatics and a couple for those people who love those over-the-summer fun stories!  
Once again, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
